WAVE
by DonquixoteKuron3ko
Summary: "Aku tidak akan Mati. Aku akan menunggumu di tempat lain"/ Bad Summary/ RogerxRouge/ Happy Reading /RnR/


_Untuk mu yang berada entah di mana saat ini, di seberang lautan ini._

 _Untukmu yang sedang bertarung dengan dunia yang membencimu._

 _Untukmu dan mimpi-mimpimu_

 _Hanya untukmu._

 _Aku tak akan menunggumu kembali._

 _Aku menunggumu mencapai mimpimu._

 _Berbaik- hatilah ombak, sampaikan ini padanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **WAVE**

One Piece, Original Storyline And All the character belong to ©Eiichiro Oda

This Fanfiction belong to me

 **WARNING** **®  
** Typo, OOC, Alur kecepetan, Alternate Universe (AU) dll...  
 _-Karena masih belajar mungkin sedikit berantakan alurnya.-_

#Try to Listen –The Sword of Vow- One Piece Soundtrack- while reading this FF !

RnR please !~

* * *

 **-24 tahun yang lalu.-**

Lagi, seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

Wanita itu berdiri mematung. Nanar ia memandangi luasnya laut kala senja saat itu. Berdiam diri dalam kesunyian yang dihiasi deruan ombak.

Pancaran cahaya matahari yang memerah, dipantulkan oleh gelombang laut membentuk pantulan cahaya yang seolah – olah membawa wanita berparas cantik itu ke dalam alam bawah sadar dan menguncinya di sana. Membuatnya tidak bergeming, membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya yang dibalut _dress_ putih, diterpa angin laut yang senja itu lumayan kencang.

Tatapan wanita itu hampir kosong. Jadi siapapun juga tidak bisa menerka apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Walaupun penduduk di _Baterilla_ mengenalnya dengan baik, tak satupun dari mereka yang bisa menyelami pikiran wanita yang dikenal dengan nama Rouge itu.

.

Portgas D. Rouge panjangnya. Ratu dari sang raja bajak laut.

.

Helai demi helai rambut panjangnya diterpa angin. Bunga _Hibiscus_ merah yang menghiasi rambutnya hampir lepas dari kedudukannya karena terpaan angin yang cukup kencang. Beruntungnya, sebelum bunga itu jatuh ke tanah atau terbawa angin entah kemana, wanita itu telah menangkapnya.

Bunga di tangannya itu menyita perhatiannya dari laut. Rouge memandanginya dengan sangat seksama seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang tersurat di sana.

Bersamaan dengan fokusnya terhadap bunga itu, Samar-samar Rouge mendengar suara ribut angin yang lambat laun terdengar berubah menjadi suara tipis yang ia kenal.

Sebuah suara yang familiar. Suara dari orang yang harusnya ada di sini, di _Baterilla_ , bersama dirinya.

Sebuah kalimat dengan suara yang ia rindukan.

.

.

" _Rouge, jangan menungguku."_

 _._

 _._

Sejenak terperanjat, Rouge menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar ketika ia menyadari bahwa suara itu hanyalah ilusi yang terbentuk dari pemikiran dan perasaannya.

Karena di dalam pikirannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanya berisi satu saja. Sang pemilik suara itu.

Tapi orang itu saat ini entah berada di mana di seberang lautan ini.

.

Tatkala Rouge memasangkan kembali bunga itu ke rambutnya, senyuman tipis merekah di wajahnya.

Sambil membayangkan wajah suaminya, fokusnya kembali pada laut yang terhampar luas di depan pandangannya.

.

"Aku tidak akan menunggumu, Roger."

Ia bertutur.

Pada angin laut, pada ombak, pada langit yang memerah, awan, tumbuhan, pada apapun itu di sekitarnya. Pada apapun yang mendengarnya.

.

"Menunggumu hanya akan membuatku merasa takut."

Cahaya matanya meredup. Tapi senyuman itu masih merekah di wajahnya.

.

Tapi suara itu kemudian berkumandang lagi. Seakan menjawab perkataannya.

.

" _Tapi kau selalu memandangi lautan seperti itu..."_

 _._

Lama Rouge terdiam ketika ia kemudian berkata lagi.

"Aku... suka memandang ombak." Ia melanjutkan.

"Kesukaanku dan Hiburanku yang setidaknya tidak akan meninggalkanku"

.

Lalu setelah cukup lama, suara itu tidak terdengar lagi.

.

.

Seiring perginya suara itu entah kemana, senyum yang terkembang itu akhirnya redup.

Walau hanya bayang-bayang saja, cukup bagi Rouge untuk mengenang semuanya kembali. Dan tidak ada salahnya baginya sekarang untuk mempercayai bahwa di seberang sana, Pria yang dicintainya itu masih hidup.

Walau Rouge mengetahui penyakit yang diderita suaminya – juga nyawanya yang terancam di setiap detiknya- yang ia bisa lakukan sebagai seorang istri, hanyalah mempercayai suaminya.

Ia sudah siap akan segalanya. Entah suaminya yang kelak akan kembali pada dirinya, atau mungkin hanya namanya saja.

.

.

Yang pasti...,

"Saat kau kembali nanti, Roger. Kapanpun itu..."

ia melanjutkan.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kau akan jadi seorang ayah."

.

.

.

" Jadi pastikan kau pulang untuk menyapa anakmu "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan ternyata hari itu benar-benar datang.

Dimana kekhawatirannya menjadi kenyataan. Dan kepercayaannya hancur.

* * *

 **-Sehari setelah eksekusi Gol D. Roger-**

.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama.

Hanya cukup sebuah artikel surat kabar yang menjadi berita utama kali ini yang membawa Rouge jatuh sangat dalam ke jurang kepedihan.

.

.

 _Apakah ia benar benar siap ketika hal yang ia paling takutkan terjadi?_

.

.

Faktanya, kini air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Mengalir dari sudut matanya begitu deras.

Seiring lembar demi lembar surat kabar yang lepas dari genggamannya dan terbang tak beraturan terbawa angin laut, kepercayaannya menguap dan hilang seketika.

Tetap ia memandangi laut seperti sedia kala, namun kali ini semuanya terasa lebih hampa. Bukan lagi pantulan cahaya matahari dari ombak yang ia bisa lihat. Karena semua buram karena air matanya.

.

Tapi lagi-lagi, suara itu.

Suara suaminya bertutur kembali entah dari langit keberapa ataupun dari ilusi di alam bawah sadar yang mana. Tapi yang pasti, pemilik suara itu seolah berharap istrinya mendengar teriakannya.

.

.

" _Jangan menungguku, Rouge"_

 _._

Lagi – Lagi.

.

" _Hapus air matamu. Perjuanganmu belum selesai, sayang"_

 _._

Lagi...

.

" _Aku tidak mati. Aku akan menunggumu di tempat lain."_

 _._

Cukup.

.

" _Hiduplah Istriku. Kuatkan dirimu"_

 _._

Suara itu pun terhempas angin. Menghilang untuk selama-lamanya.

Dan kali ini benar-benar, Rouge jatuh kedalam kepedihannya.

Dibalik itu, ia teringat pada Darah dagingnya yang sekarang ada dalam kandungannya.

Dan kali ini ia benar-benar akan menunggu. Menunggu sampai ia bisa melihat wajah sang buah hati. Anak dari pria yang sangat dicintainya.

.

Harta karun apapun di dunia tidak bernilai baginya.

Kematian Roger bukan lagi penyesalannya.

Ancaman angkatan laut atas kelahirannya bukan lagi rintangan yang berarti.

Meskipun ini yang terakhir yang dapat ia lakukan, ia berjanji akan melahirkan anak ini dengan selamat. Ia akan hidup dan mendapatkan kebebasannya.

.

.

.

.

Hiduplah dengan bebas,

Gol D. Ace yang kucintai.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N : Yosh, Terima Kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacaaaa...~**

 **ini FF One Piece pertama yang saya buat. Masih banyak kekurangan, jadi tolong dimaklumi apabila ada banyak kesalahan** **hehehehe.**

 **Maaaff kalau feelnya kurangg..., percayalah saya sudah berusaha membuat feelnya sepenuh hati tapi sepertinya kurang terasa :') haha..**

 **Oh dan saya Adore banget sama RogerxRouge, kisah mereka menyentuh sekaliiii~**

 **#Dan saya belum sembuh dari trauma mental akibat kematian Ace. :'(**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca** **silahkan Review, Komentar dan Sarannya ya**

 **ThankYou!  
Kuron3ko**


End file.
